Sequel to Taxi from Hell
by cmfan4eva
Summary: I think this will be part of a trilogy...not sure coz i don't do the chapter thing...


Don't own criminal minds!!!

**Sequel to Taxi from Hell**

(Three months after her ordeal)

Emily was curled up on her couch, her eyes spent from crying. She didn't know that it would hurt as much as it did. She thought that she could just cut the ties and then be done with them, her friends, her family, it didn't work like that. She knew she would have to leave her place. She couldn't stay there knowing that they'd come looking for her. They wouldn't give up, they'd realise that something was wrong, something was up with her. She got up slowly and walked to the bedroom, pulling out her suitcase from the closet and piling her clothes in it. She didn't need much where she was going, she just needed her clothes. About an hour later she looked around the apartment, leaving a note for JJ on the table she walked out the door, shedding a single tear.

Garcia had been working on a game when the parcel had arrived. She noticed that it had been written in Emily's handwriting and wondered why Emily would send her something when she worked just seconds from her. She opened the package with the sense of dread, that something bad was going to come of this, and she was right. She pulled three envelopes from the package and noticed the names. There was one for her, one for JJ and one for the team. Garcia opened the letter with her name on it;

_Pen,_

_Sorry to leave this way, but I can't deal anymore. The looks and the nightmares, I have to go to where I can achieve peace. I want to thankyou for being there for me in my time of need and becoming one of my closet friends. The nightmares have become too much for me and seeing you and the others makes me remember. I don't want to remember, there's too much to deal with. It's easier this way. Don't try to find me, you wont. Don't try to contact me. You have to take care of JJ for me…she won't understand…she'll be broken hearted and will need time to mend. You have to be there for her…she's going to need you. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Em_

Garcia's eyes filled up with tears and she rushed out to the bullpen to see the rest of the team. Morgan noticed her first, "Baby girl what's wrong?" He said with concern etched on his face, "Em's gone!" Morgan raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean she's gone?" Garcia's tears were streaming down her face, "She's gone away from here and not coming back! She left us!" Garcia held out the note that she had been given. JJ had heard the commotion and came out of her office, "What's going on?" Garcia walked up to her and hugged her, "Em's gone….she left you this" she pressed the note into a confused looking JJ's hands. JJ opened the note, the rest of the team hovering around her.

_Jay, _

_I'm sorry baby but I can't deal with it anymore…I love you so much and always will. But the pain still exists and I can't let you see me this way. There are reasons to why I have to leave, I can't explain them to you…but maybe one day I can come back, one day when the fear and the pain is gone. I can't go with the team or you knowing that he's still out there. Sorry baby, I hope you can forgive me…..my sun will always rise and set on you….I love you…_

_Em_

JJ wiped the tears from her face, knowing that Emily wasn't coming back, that she was gone for good, it made her heart break into a million pieces. Somehow she knew there was something else. Something that Emily was holding back. She would go by her place later. But for now there was the note Emily had written to the rest of the team.

_Guys, _

_You have done so much for me over the years I have been here and I am grateful for that. You guys were/are my family, but family's need to take a break from each other and life once in a while. I have issues to deal with that you guys can't help me with. I have to do this alone. I'm sorry…it just has to happen this way…tell JJ I love her…I'm sorry but it has to be this way. _

_Emily_

Hotch frowned after reading the note, he looked up at the rest of the members of his team, gathered in front of his desk. "You sure Emily wrote this?" Garcia nodded her head and said, "It's her handwriting and fingerprints all over….what do we do?" Hotch sighed and knew what the answer was going to be, "we have to let her go….she'll come back to us when she's ready…you know Em." Garcia went to argue but Morgan cut her off, "He's right guys….we can't force her to come back if she doesn't want to…we still have to find the asshole who did this to her." Reid looked around and asked, "Where's JJ?" Hotch looked over at Garcia who answered, "She went to check Emily's apartment to see if she could find any other info on where she's gone."

At Emily's former apartment, JJ opened the door to be greeted by a deafening silence. There was no familiarity about the apartment to her, the familiar scent of Emily's perfume still lingered however JJ could tell that the apartment was no longer hers and Emily's…Emily was never coming back. JJ walked around the apartment looking for something that was familiar, something that would help her find where it was that Emily had gone to. JJ saw the pictures of herself and Emily lying around the apartment. JJ stopped at the picture of her and Emily; they were lying on the couch at Garcia's place after a movie marathon. JJ and Emily had fallen asleep in each others arms. It was one of her favourite pictures. It was then that JJ noticed the piece of paper on the table. JJ recognised the writing as Emily's.

_JJ,_

_I'm writing you this letter because I can't lie to you about what is going on. Taxi rapist found me….I can't have you in danger knowing that it is because of me. He knows things that no one else knows. Things that would tear you apart if you knew them and ones that would make you want to leave me. It is better this way if I am the one that leaves so that the pain won't hurt as much. I hope that one of these days I am free to see you again…I can be happy enough with my life to see you and the family we have at the BAU. Goodbye…..I love you so much._

_Emily_

JJ put the note down and knew that Emily would only be coming back from wherever she was when she was ready. JJ went into the bedroom and noticed that all that Emily had taken with her were her clothes. She had left her perfume, music, movies and other belongings that Emily had treasured.

**Six months later…..**

_A hospital in Nice, France._

"Congratulations Ms Prentiss, you have a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl…." The nurse said in French. Emily smiled at the two newborns that were lying in the cribs next to her. Although they were conceived in less than ideal circumstances, Emily could honestly say that she loved her newborns children. She decided to call the boy Alexander James Prentiss and the girl, Alison Louise Prentiss. There were mixed emotions for her when she gave birth, she wished that JJ and the rest of the team were there to see the newest members of their family, and she wished the circumstances had been different.

Watching the news whilst in the hospital that night, Emily noticed that the BAU team was on TV. "We'd like to say that we are happy that we finally found the Taxi Killer and we couldn't have done it without your help….thankyou very much." Emily knew that she was going to have to come back for the trial. She asked the nurse if she could dial an outside line, she needed to make an important phone call. The nurse smiled and said that it was okay.

"Goddess of all and knowing, how may I help you?" Emily smiled, knowing that Garcia still had her flirty talking. "Hey Garcia, how's it going?" Emily had to hold the phone away from her ear while Garcia screamed. "Emily! Oh my god! Where are you girl!" Emily laughed and said to her, "Don't worry about that….i wanted to say thankyou for catching him…..i was wondering if I have to come back for the trial?" Garcia told her to hang on for a couple of seconds and then Emily heard her sigh, "I do don't I?" Garcia said yes. Emily said to Garcia, "Well, I guess you better book me on a plane to come home huh!" Garcia screamed, "Goody! About damn time you came home!" Emily talked to Garcia for about an hour and then hung up the phone. Emily looked out the window of her hospital room before sighing…… It was time for her to go back home.


End file.
